


SCP-077-FF

by A_Deschain



Category: Fallout 3, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deschain/pseuds/A_Deschain
Summary: "Souvenez-vous… les abris… ils n'ont jamais été conçus pour sauver qui que ce soit."





	

_Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre d'un Défi d'écriture.  
Étaient imposés : le thème d'Halloween_ _\+ les mots : polichinelle, parallélépipède rectangle, ascenseur, euphémisme et nonobstant (soulignés dans le texte)_  
  
**—  
  
Notes préliminaires : ** La Fondation SCP est une institution qui Sécurise, Confine et Protège l'humanité de divers entités, objets, et phénomènes anormaux. Ceux-ci représentent un danger pour la sécurité mondiale, sur divers plans. Le rapport ci-dessous présentent l'un de ses objets anormaux.

Les Classe D sont des criminels, la plupart du temps condamnés pour crimes graves. Ils constituent un personnel "renouvelable" et sont employés dans le maniement d'entités dangereuses.

La Fondation SCP est un wiki participatif et un univers collaboratif qui appartient à ses créateurs (pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous sur wikidot).

L'abri 77 apparait uniquement dans le comic officiel " _One Man, and a Crate of Puppets_ ", mais la combinaison de cet abri peut être trouvée dans Fallout 3, à Paradise Falls. C'est de ce comic que s'inspire le texte ci-dessous.

**—**

**Objet # :** SCP-077-FF

**Niveau de menace :** Jaune

**Classe :** Euclide

**Procédures de Confinement Spéciales :** SCP-077-FF ne pouvant être déplacé, il est actuellement contenu sur le Site ███, dans une zone restreinte sous prétexte d'essais militaires.

Aucun être humain ne doit approcher l'entité à moins de trente mètres. Pour prévenir toute intrusion, une clôture électrique entourant un périmètre de 188 m² doit être dressée autour de l'objet.

Des caméra doivent être placées de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble de la zone de confinement.

Tout individu pénétrant dans cette aire doit être appréhendé et éliminé au plus vite (par les moyens d'éliminations standard des classes D).

Une habilitation de niveau 3 (ou accréditation du même niveau délivrée exceptionnellement par au moins un employé de niveau 4) est nécessaire pour accéder au Site. Par ailleurs, aucun membre du personnel n'est autorisé à se trouver seul sur celui-ci.

Les unités envoyées sur place devront donc s'assurer de toujours rester en groupe (maintenir un contact visuel permanent, ou demeurer dans la même pièce, n'est cependant pas nécessaire).

En cas de brèche de confinement, il est impératif d'évacuer la zone dans un rayon minimum de 30 km autour de l'objet, et d'appliquer à la lettre la procédure de reconfinement ci-dessous.

**Procédure de reconfinement :** Méthodes s'étant révélées efficaces dans le cas d'une brèche de confinement :

\- Balle tirée depuis une position que SCP-077-FF-05 ne peux voir, directement dans la tête de SCP-077-FF-01  
\- Les armes lourdes (mitrailleuses, lance-roquettes)  
\- Les armes explosives

**Note du Dr Wu :** _Amener un total de 77 victimes (Classe D) à SCP-077-FF-01 ne peut être considéré comme une option._

**Description :** SCP-077-FF est un abri antiatomique catégorisé comme venant du futur. Les divers documents retrouvés sur place sont datés de l'an 2077. Ces mêmes documents ont permis d'observer une divergence historique avec notre monde, depuis la période correspondant à la Guerre Froide.

Une prolongation de celle-ci aurait permis l'émergence d'une technologie rétrofuturiste (ordinateur portables connus sous le nom de " _Pip-Boy_ " et robots domestiques " _Mr. Handy_ "). Ce développement ne fut pas sans conséquences puisqu'en 2077 dans des circonstances qui restent floues, débuta une guerre nucléaire aux conséquences inconnues.

L'abri fut construit par une société du nom de Vault-Tec, dans une grotte de taille modeste. L'objet semble avoir été conçu de prime abord pour accueillir un millier de résidents. Il est pourvu de tous les systèmes vitaux nécessaire à la survie d'une telle densité de population devant vivre en isolation prolongée.

Parmi les pièces remarquables, on notera :

\- Le sas d'entrée, constitué d'une porte métallique renforcée (côté abri) et d'une porte massive en forme d'engrenage, épaisse de quatre pieds et pesant environ treize tonnes (côté extérieur). Il s'agit de l'unique entrée de l'entité. Une console nécessitant un code permet d'y accéder. La porte extérieure s'ouvre en glissant sur le côté.  
\- Les quartiers d'habitation, constitués d'une seule (parfois deux) pièce(s) avec sanitaires annexes  
\- Une salle commune  
\- Plusieurs salles de stockage  
\- Une salle du réacteur  
\- Une salle à manger  
\- Des salles de filtrages  
\- Une salle de classe  
\- Une clinique  
\- Un Atrium composé d'une cafétéria, d'une salle de stockage et de l'entrée principale  
\- Le Centre de Commande, contenant le bureau du Superviseur, la salle des serveurs, l'ordinateur central, la sécurité et l'armurerie  
\- Une salle des machines et une nappe phréatique accessible par un ascenseur central

SCP-077-FF n'a cependant pas été conçu pour sauver l'humanité. Les abris ont véritablement été construit pour réaliser une séries d'expériences secrètes, menées par le gouvernement d'avant-guerre, dans une optique qui n'a pu être déterminée.

L'expérience attribuée à SCP-077-FF consistait en l'observation des effets de l'isolement sur l'être humain. Pour cela un sujet masculin (SCP-077-FF-01) fut introduit seul dans l'Abri et enfermé pendant près de deux ans (23 octobre 2077 - 31 mars 2079).

L'entité en elle-même est sûre, le danger venant de SCP-077-FF-05. L'objet est rangé dans une caisse en bois avec les SCP-077-FF-02, SCP-077-FF-03 et SCP-077-FF-04. Ceux-ci se présentent sous la forme de quatre marionnettes en tissus, représentant le buste de personnages spécifiques, celui-ci étant troué pour permettre le passage de la main.

**Liste des SCP-077-FF-01 à SCP-077-FF-05  :**

\- SCP-077-FF-01 : Sujet humain pénétrant dans SCP-077-FF.  
\- SCP-077-FF-02 : Marionnette "Grandma" (représente une femme d'un âge avancé)  
\- SCP-077-FF-03 : Marionnette "King" (représente un roi quelconque)  
\- SCP-077-FF-04 : Marionnette "Reverend Hound" (représente un chien de race non identifiée)  
\- SCP-077-FF-05 : Marionnette "Vault Boy" (représente la mascotte de la société Vault-Tec)

Lorsqu'un sujet humain approche à moins de trente mètres de SCP-077-FF, celui-ci se sent irrémédiablement mais inconsciemment attiré par l'objet.

Cet état est irréversible et tous ceux y ayant été exposé doivent être éliminés (voir procédures de confinement).

Cet état ne se déclenche toutefois que si l'individu est un être humain (les animaux ne sont pas affectés), et s'il/elle est seul(e). SCP-077-FF n'aura aucun effet sur un groupe de deux personnes minimum.

Après un temps variable à errer dans SCP-077-FF, le sujet humain se dirigera vers la caisse où sont entreposés les objets SCP-077-FF-02 à SCP-077-FF-05. Il commencera alors à jouer avec, tout en imaginant des scénarios avec les personnages que représentes les SCP-077-FF-02 à SCP-077-FF-04.

Après une période qui reste indéterminée, SCP-077-FF-05 se mettra à parler à SCP-077-FF-01. Sa voix est seulement audible par l'individu et ne peut être captée par aucune sorte d'enregistrement.

Quelques jours après le début du dialogue, dans un processus à ce jour incompréhensible, le sujet se verra pris d'une folie meurtrière. Il décapitera les sujets SCP-077-FF-02 à SCP-077-FF-04, et sortira de SCP-077-FF, à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.

SCP-077-FF-05 et SCP-077-FF-01 – nonobstant sa nature humaine – se verront alors dotés d'une grande force et d'une résistance accrue. Ils seront dès lors très difficile à entraver (pour plus de détails, consultez la procédure de reconfinement ci-dessus).

Après avoir fait un nombre de victimes de très exactement 77 âmes humaines, SCP-077-FF-01 entrera dans un état de fatigue et de désorientation important, et se mettra à errer sans but vers une destination inconnue.

À ce moment, SCP-077-FF-01 se montrera très docile. Une fois appréhendé, SCP-077-FF-05 disparaîtra de la main du sujet pour réapparaître dans son conteneur d'origine. La même chose a été observée pour les objets SCP-077-FF-02 à SCP-077-FF-04, qui réapparaissent intact, peu importe le taux de dommages qu'ils ont précédemment subi.

L'état de SCP-077-FF-01 n'est pas réversible et celui-ci mourra quelques jours après sa récupération. Il est cependant possible de l'interroger avant l'échéance, SCP-077-FF-01 y répondra du mieux que son état le permet (voir Interview-077-01).

**Rapport d'acquisition :** L'objet fut découvert en octobre 2007. Lors d'une excursion en forêt, deux randonneurs ont découvert par hasard SCP-077-FF et l'ont exploré. Ils en sont ressortis sans dommages et ont fait part de leurs trouvailles dans un bar du village ███ situé à 1,2 km du Site.

La Fondation a eu rapidement vent des rumeurs et a pu rapidement contenir l'entité de façon efficace. Le village a été évacué et des amnésiques de Classe B ont été administrés à tous les témoins.

Une exploration plus approfondie du secteur environnant a permis de récupérer le SCP-077-FF-01 présent dans SCP-077-FF à l'origine. Celui-ci a été interrogé (Voir Interview-077-01), puis est décédé trois jours plus tard, en quarantaine.

**Addendum 077-1 :** Objets trouvés dans SCP-077-FF :

\- Des provisions  
\- Un jukebox  
\- Un robot domestique Mr. Handy  
\- Des médicaments/matériels médicaux  
\- De l'ameublement  
\- Une caisse en bois contenant quatre poupées (voir description)  
\- Une pratique de Polichinelle  
\- Plusieurs terminaux informatiques  
\- Des armes  
\- Une combinaison d'abri et autres vêtements  
\- Du bric-à-brac divers (clés, épingles à cheveux, jouets…)

**Interview-077-1 :**

**Date :** █/█/2007

**Interviewé :** Le sujet SCP-077-FF-01 d'origine.

**Interviewer :** Dr ███

**Note :** _SCP-077-FF-01 a été récupéré peu de temps après la découverte d'SCP-077-FF. Il errait sans but depuis visiblement plusieurs jours._

<Début de l'interview>

**Dr** ███ **:** Veuillez vous identifier.  
**SCP-077-FF-01 :** Je suis le _Puppet Man_.  
**Dr** ███ **:** Votre nom ?  
**SCP-077-FF-01 :** _[haussement d'épaule]_  
**Dr** ███ **:** Bien… De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?  
**SCP-077-FF-01 :** Je… J'ai été enfermé dans l'abri… Oui, c'est ça. C'était le 23 octobre 2077. J'étais totalement seul… Au début, j'ai crié… puis pleuré… et longtemps après, je suis tombé sur cette caisse…  
**Dr** ███ **:** Vous ne l'aviez pas remarquée avant ?  
**SCP-077-FF-01 :** Non… Est-ce qu'elle avait toujours été là ? Peut-être… Dedans, il y avait des marionnettes… On a passé de bons moments ensemble… jusqu'à cette nuit.  
**Dr** ███ **:** Que s'est-il passé ?  
**SCP-077-FF-01 :** Vault Boy… il a tué le Roi… Et Reverend Hound… Mon Dieu… s'il avait su…  
**Dr** ███ **:** Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
**SCP-077-FF-01 :** Je me suis enfui… avec Vault Boy… Il est dangereux… Très dangereux… Très dangereux… [Il divague] Finalement, l'abri 77 ne s'est pas avéré si bien… Souvenez-vous… les abris… ils n'ont jamais été conçus pour sauver qui que ce soit.

<Fin de l'interview>

**Note :** _Aucune autre information n'a pus être tirée du sujet et celui-ci est décédé trois jours plus tard._

**Document #077-1 :** Exploration I

_L'Agent Harkness accompagne l'Agent Hill dans l'exploration de SCP-077-FF. Tous deux se trouvent devant l'entrée de l'entité._

**Agent Harkness :** Doc ? J'ai branché la caméra.  
**Dr** ███ **:** Nous recevons l'image. Vous pouvez commencer.  
**Agent Hill :** _[DONNÉES SUPPRIMÉES]_

_Les deux agents commencèrent leur exploration ; ils cartographièrent les lieux, tout en prenant en note les objets contenus dans SCP-077-FF. Certains furent ramenés à la fondation pour analyse (notamment le_ Mr. Handy _et de l'équipement médical contenant_ Stimpack _,_ Rad-X _et_ RadAway _)._

_Outre l'étrangeté première des lieux, les agents Harkness et Hill ne notèrent rien de particulier. Il leur fut alors demandé de s'approcher de la salle où se trouve la caisse, pièce qu'ils avaient évité jusque là._

**Agent Hill :** Nous avons la caisse en visuel, Doc.  
**Dr** ███ **:** Bien. Décrivez-là.  
**Agent Hill :** C'est un parallélépipède rectangle en bois, 150 cm de longueur, 90 cm de large, et autant de hauteur. Elle présente une inscription, imprimée en noir, sur le côté : "P13X U.S. GOVERNMENT ISSUE PUPPET RATION". Il y a également une flèche dessinée sur l'autre côté. Elle pointe vers le haut. À l'intérieur, on aperçoit les SCP-077-FF-02 à SCP-077-FF-05. Aucun mouvement détecté.  
**Dr** ███ **:** Bien reçu. Attendez là jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Notez le moindre changement.  
**Agent Hill :** Reçu.

_Les agents patientèrent pendant █ heures, puis l'ordre leurs fut donné de repartir. Aucun effet anormal ne fut constaté._

**Rapport d'incident 077-1 :** Le █/█/2009, l'Agent ███, parti récupérer du matériel oublié dans SCP-077-FF, se retrouva seul dans l'entité. L'effet anormal de l'objet se manifesta très rapidement et une brèche de confinement fut aussitôt déclaré. Le sujet a été appréhendé non sans mal et, en raison d'une apparente confusion mentale, n'a pas été en mesure de répondre aux questions posées par le Dr ███. Le sujet est mort deux jours plus tard.

Note : _Il semble que les propriétés anormales de l'objet ne se déclenchent que lorsqu'un être humain se trouve seul à l'intérieur (nous ignorons cependant l'effet de l'entité sur les sujets féminins). À partir de maintenant, les agents veilleront à toujours être accompagnés sur le terrain._

**Document #077-2 :** Exploration II

_[DONNÉES SUPPRIMÉES]_

**Document #077-3 :** Expérience I

_D-4400 est une femme de race blanche de 23 ans, de corpulence moyenne, sans antécédents psychologiques remarquables. Il lui est demandé de se diriger immédiatement vers la pièce contenant la caisse en bois._

**Dr** ███ **:** La caisse, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?  
**D-4400 :**  À une caisse normale.  
**Dr** ███ **:** Décrivez-là.  
**D-4400 :** C'est un… rectangle… de j'dirais 150 cm sur 90 cm, en bois… _[Pause]_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, merde ! C'est une _putain_ de caisse tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !  
**Dr** ███ **:** Calmez-vous D-4400. Poursuivez.  
**D-4400 :** Ouais… Y'a une inscription. "P13X U.S. GOVERNMENT ISSUE PUPPET RATION", y'a d'écrit. Sur le côté, y'a une flèche noire pointée vers le haut. Et y'a comme des marionnettes à l'intérieur. Quatre.  
**Dr** ███ **:** Parfait. Entendez-vous quoi que ce soit ?  
**D-4400 :** Non.

_Le Dr_ ███ _fait donc patienter D-4400 pendant █ heures. Comme attendu, D-4400 se met à jouer avec les SCP-077-FF-02 à SCP-077-FF-05 (voir description de l'objet). Une semaine après, D-4400 est observé en train de s'adresser à SCP-077-FF-05._

**D-4400 :** _[Gémissant]_ Non, non, non… Je n'ai pas fait ça…  
**Dr** ███ **:** D-4400 ? Me recevez-vous ?  
**D-4400 :** Non, non, non, non... _[Se redressant subitement]_ Il va venir pour nous… Il va venir… _[Se retourne et regarde SCP-077-FF-05 comme si celui-ci lui parlait. Aucun son sortant de SCP-077-FF-05 n'a cependant pu être enregistré]._

_Toutes tentatives de communiquer avec D-4400 se révélèrent alors vaine. D-4400 – maintenant nommé SCP-077-FF-01 – et SCP-077-FF-05 furent appréhendés difficilement deux jours après leur tentative réussie d'évasion de l'abri, provoquant par la même une brèche de confinement._

_Le Dr ███ demande qu'une nouvelle expérience soit menée sur un individu masculin._

**Note du Dr Wu :** _Non, il n'y aura plus d'expériences sur SCP-077-FF. Non seulement en raison de leur inutilité, mais également des brèches de confinement qu'elles induisent. Et il est inutile de camoufler leur gravité sous un joli_ _euphémisme_ _. Une brèche de confinement n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, prenez-en bonne note._


End file.
